


Datte Chuushin ni Kimi ga Iru Kara (It’s because you’re the centre)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I don’t like that the others have seen you like that.” the younger complained, crossing his arms and glaring.“But... I was hot, nothing else!” Ryo justified himself. Ohkura clicked his tongue, smiling sarcastically.“Yeah, well... me too.”





	Datte Chuushin ni Kimi ga Iru Kara (It’s because you’re the centre)

**Author's Note:**

> The whole ‘sleeping naked’ thing refers to the Neoki Dokkiri segment, a special of the 2007’s 47 Tour DVD.

Ryo stared at Ohkura, confused.

Since yesterday, the younger had barely spoken to him.

Last night he had tried following him to his room, but the other had refused, using tiredness as an excuse to go to bed alone. 

Nishikido wasn’t convinced, but he hadn’t minded much. After all, that year’s tour was particularly extenuating, and it wasn’t weird that Ohkura wanted to rest, without distractions.

Anyway, when that morning they had seen each other at breakfast and the younger had gone sitting next to Maru, without even looking or greeting him, he had become thoughtful.

Now it was about lunchtime; they had spent the morning rehearsing for that night’s concert, checking the audio and adapting the choreographies for the stage of the Shizuoka Ecopa Arena.

He was going to eat with the others, when he met Tadayoshi in the hallway; he rushed to reach him, and when he was close enough he grabbed his wrist.

“Tacchon.” he said, when the other man turned to look at him, inexpressive.

He was about to ask what was wrong with him, but the other didn’t give him time to.

“What do you want, Ryo?” he asked, cold.

The elder’s eyes widened, then he looked annoyed.

“What do I want? Can you please tell me what’s your issue?” he asked, raising his voice.

“Me? Why would you think I have some issues?” he replied, as if he had no idea of what he was talking about.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, please. You’ve been avoiding me since last night, and I want to know what the hell I did for...” some members of the staff walked past them, and Ryo fell silent; then he grabbed Ohkura’s arm and dragged him inside the bathroom. He took a deep breath, then started talking again.

“I want to know what have I done to make you so mad.” he said, looking straight in his eyes.

Tadayoshi frowned, lowering his gaze and biting on his lip.

“Was it really necessary to sleep half-naked?” he murmured.

Nishikido froze, as if he hadn’t understood what he had just said.

“Please, can you repeat that?” he asked.

“Was is really necessary to sleep half-naked?” he repeated, this time louder.

Ryo looked slyly at him and tilted his head.

“Uh? Tacchon, what the _hell_ are you talking about?” he asked, exasperated.

“I don’t like that the others have seen you like that.” the younger complained, crossing his arms and glaring.

“But... I was hot, nothing else!” Ryo justified himself. Ohkura clicked his tongue, smiling sarcastically.

“Yeah, well... me too.” he said, with a voice that wanted to pass as leer.

Nishikido stared at him for a while, confused. He raised an eyebrow, getting closer.

“They’ve seen me half-naked, or worse, dozens of time, Tadayoshi.” he smiled. “The fact that you got turned on without a good reason doesn’t make them animals too.” he added.

Ohkura blushed violently, taking a step back and harshly pushing away the hand the other was getting close to him.

“It’s not about _me_ getting turned on without reason! Subaru didn’t seem so cool either, or am I wrong?” he attacked him, almost yelling.

“How should I know?! You’ve barged inside my room and woke me up in the dead of the night, I’m sorry if I’ve forgotten to wear my suit and tie before going to sleep!” he replied, the same tone the other had used.

Ohkura didn’t reply; he leant against the wall, keeping his arms crossed and his gaze intently on the floor.

Ryo got closer again, slowly, and wrapped his arms around his hips.

“I’m sorry, Tacchon.” he said, condescendingly. He raised his head, pressing their foreheads together. “But you do realize there’s nothing to be jealous about, right?” he went on, trying to adjust his voice, as to not upset him.

The younger snorted lightly, without pulling away from his touch.

“Don’t paint me a fool, Ryo. It’s normal for me to get jealous when I see someone ogling you, don’t you think so?” he replied.

Nishikido took a deep breath, then bit his lip and looked at him, in a completely not innocent way.

“And you let them watch. You’re still the only one allowed to touch.” he murmured, lascivious, while his hands brushed his hips and he got even closer, until their bodies were pressed together.

“Ryo... I’m in no mood for it.” Ohkura complained, in a way that the elder didn’t find particularly convincing.

“Really?” he murmured, without minding him much, while one hand moved unceremoniously inside his pants, taking a firm hold of his cock, starting to stroke it slowly until he felt it harden in his hand. “You don’t look so unwilling to me, Tacchon.” he mocked him, while the younger rolled his head back against the wall.

“Ryo, stop. Someone could come, take that hand off.” he said, barely managing to focus on his own words.

The elder, however, had to admit he was right.

He abruptly pulled his hand out of his pants and opened the door to one of the stalls, pushing him inside and closing it behind them, while with the other hand he held him against the wall.

“Problem solved.” he said, practical, pressing their lips together to avoid any reply from him, and then started undoing his slacks, taking back where he had left off.

He pulled them down alongside his briefs to his knee; then he touched him again, smiling when he felt him moan against his mouth.

He stopped kissing him; with one hand he brushed his chest, while at the same time he bent his knees, ending up on the floor in front of him, Ohkura’s cock a few inches from his face.

He raised his eyes, looking lewdly at him, then he brought his mouth close to where his hand was still holding him and stuck his tongue out, licking him with all the filthiness he was capable of.

“Damn it, Ryo!” the other yelled, then bit down on his hand, to avoid for someone to come in and check what was going on.

On his part, Nishikido chuckled, then took the other man’s cock down, starting to bob his head steadily.

They didn’t have much time, but he knew exactly what to do so that the younger one wouldn’t have resisted long.

Ohkura had brought a hand behind his head, holding his hair through his fingers and pulling on them every time Ryo moved his tongue differently, every time he changed angle or sucked harder.

The elder had now undone his own trousers, starting to stroke himself fast, aware that he wasn’t going to have time to have Ohkura reciprocate, not when their minutes were counted.

With his free hand he held Ohkura’s hip; the latter breath had become uneven, he kept telling him less and less understandable stuff, the hand on the back of his head not allowing the elder to move much, keeping him in place while Tadayoshi all but fucked his throat.

It didn’t take him long to come in his mouth, pulling so hard on his hair that it hurt, risking to choke him because he really couldn’t move now.

Ohkura’s eyes were still closed and he breathed heavily, his head against the wall, while Ryo stroked himself faster and finally came, cursing.

After a few moments he was back on his feet, leaning back against the wall next to him and grabbing some paper to clean himself, before turning to look at him and smiling.

“So? Am I forgiven?” he asked, sly.

The younger turned up his nose, hitting his shoulder.

“That’s not how one solves problems, Ryo-chan.” he replied, but Nishikido couldn’t hear any trace of grudge in his voice.

“Well, technically I’ve done nothing wrong in the first place, so this has been more of a bonus.” he pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

Ohkura shook his head, fixing his clothes and getting out, leaving Ryo behind.

“We’re late, there won’t be nothing left to eat.” he complained, walking toward the door, the elder following him suit.

“I’m sorry I didn’t think about your hunger, but if you really wanted to have lunch you should’ve stopped me.” he said, reaching him and bringing an arm around his shoulders.

Tadayoshi stopped, turning to look at him with a smirk.

“I’m sure you didn’t think about it... after all, at least you had something to eat.” he mocked him, then started walking again.

“It’s still your fault for getting mad at me with no good reason. And next time you think other people get aroused from seeing me half-naked just because you did, fuck me instead of pouting the whole day.” he scolded him.

They had almost reached the others, when Ohkura stopped again, bringing his mouth close to Ryo’s ear.

“I don’t see why... it’s so pleasant having you try to be forgiven.” he whispered, then he rushed toward the table where the others were sitting.

Nishikido kept still in the middle of the room for a few seconds, then he shook his head and followed him.

He had nothing to say, after all.

Being a real reason or not, he _loved_ trying to be forgiven.  

 

 


End file.
